His Butler Lustful
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Uma torta... Um beijo... Um pensamento... Como isso unirá eles? Baseado em um doujinshi


Sebastian andava pelos jardins da mansão Phantomhive, quando ouve seu nome ser chamado, se vira para encarar o jovem

- Senhor Sebastian. Eu acabei de tirar as ervas daninhas.

- Muito bem. Por favor, diga a Meilin para que faça agora as preparações para o jantar. Eu tenho que preparar a sobremesa para o jovem mestre.

- Certo. – disse o jovem.

**Um pouco mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...**

Ciel estava entediado em sua sala. Até que ouve uma batida em sua porta.

- Jovem mestre. Eu trouxe o chá da tarde. – abre a porta devagar – Jovem mestre... Você tem negligenciado seu trabalho de novo, não é? – entra na sala e pega os documentos da mesa de Ciel.

- Cala a boca! Eu fiquei entediado... – olhava para o mordomo.

- Ficou entediado? Mas a pagina está completamente em branco... O que aconteceria se o herdeiro da família Phantomhive não pudesse fazer ao menos isso? Eu já lhe disse para me chamar se tiver algo que não entenda.

- Porque não há nada que você possa fazer. – seu olhar estava cabisbaixo.

- Tente pelo menos fazer a metade antes do jantar. – pegou a torta que havia trazido, olhava para Ciel que estava de costas para si, sentado em sua cadeira – O que me diz, uma promessa?

- Entendido. – fala baixinho.

- O lanche da tarde de hoje é torta de morango com frutas vermelhas. – diz enquanto servia o chá e a torta.

Neste momento, Ciel mexe a Mao e acaba esbarrando na de Sebastian que estava com o talher em mãos, fazendo assim este cair no chão. O mordomo de abaixa para pegar o talher, se levantando logo em seguida.

- Irei trazer um novo talher imediatamente. Por favor, aguarde um momento. – faz uma leve reverencia e se retira do cômodo.

Enquanto voltava já com o talher em mãos, pensava.

"_Geralmente ele age como um adulto, mas no fim ele ainda é uma criança. Foi dessa maneira que ele atraiu meu interesse." _– bate na porta e houve mandarem entrar_ – "É por isso que eu não consigo abandoná-lo." _

Entrega o talher ao jovem mestre, e este começa a comer a torta.

- Como está? – observava atentamente o jovem comer.

- O creme de hoje está um pouco doce demais. – responde assim que termina de engolir, pousando o talher na boca – Eu não gostei.

Agarra Sebastian pela gravata e puxa-o para si, fazendo este o beijar intensamente. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam compartilhando o gosto do doce. Ao findar do beijo, Sebastian passa a língua ao redor dos próprios lábios.

- Está certo. Realmente está doce. – passava a mão pela boca.

- Eu não odiei. – dizia Ciel enquanto se servia de mais um pedaço da torta.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – segurava o bule de chá nas mãos – _"É isso, fora o contrato eu estou atado pela paixão."_

- Eu irei esperar ansioso pela sobremesa de amanha também. – continha um sorriso pervertido em seu rosto.

**Após o jantar...**

- Jovem mestre, as preparações estão prontas. As rosas do jardim estão belas, então coloquei óleo de rosas no banho. Eu preparei velas e pétalas de rosas também, o que acha? – perguntava enquanto mantinha um sorrio no rosto.

- Nada mal. – responde Ciel com indiferença.

- Sendo assim, me dê seu casaco. – retirou o casaco do jovem mestre e o despiu logo em seguida de suas roupas.

Ciel entrou na banheira e se sentou, sendo questionado logo em seguida.

- Como está a temperatura da água? – pergunta Sebastian a uma distancia relativamente pequena da banheira.

- Está um pouco morna... – mexia nas pétalas de rosas.

- Você gosta de ficar no banho durante muito tempo, então eu esfriei um pouco. – estava agora bem atrás de Ciel – Se você ficasse tonto, eu teria apenas mais trabalho a fazer. – seu sorriso estava um tanto quanto... Diferente – Então, me dê suas mãos. Eu irei lavá-las. – pegou uns lencinhos.

Ciel acabou passando mau e foi socorrido pelo mordomo.

- Jovem mestre, você está bem? – Sebastian estava preocupado com seu lord – Irei trazer uma toalha quente imediatamente. – quando ia se retirar do lado de seu lord, este o segura.

- Não... Vá para o banheiro depois... – se agarrou ao corpo de Sebastian.

- Entendo... Tomarei conta de você. – diz por fim abraçando o jovem mestre.

**No meio da noite...**

Ciel acorda e vê que estava sozinho em seu quarto. Acaba pensando em Sebastian.

"_Isso é apenas o contrato? Você disse que ficaria ao meu lado." – _se senta e agarra suas próprias pernas – _"Só não me deixe ainda mais nervoso. Na verdade existe algo maior que o contrato... Você com certeza me despreza... Uma corrente mais forte e enferrujada que o contrato. O que você irá fazer sobre eu querer... Ficar ao seu lado? Não a nada que você possa fazer. É esse tipo de contrato." – _começa a chorar.

"_É um problema para você ser tão honesto..." _– Sebastian sai de seu quarto também pensando no outro –_ "Esse sentimento de quere ficar ao seu lado. Se você soubesse que isso não era apenas por causa do contrato... Você me abandonaria?" – _lembra do beijo que deu em seu lord - _"Se eu estivesse usando a força, do braço que você se apóia por vontade própria... Você riria de mim? Se eu estiver aqui devido a um sentimento diferente daquele que eu tinha no dia que prometi lhe servir... Você se magoaria? – _refletia.

"_Mesmo que na realidade eu queria abandonar tudo e tocar a sua mão." _– por fim, os dois pensam juntos.

**Fim.**


End file.
